


Budding Love

by sugarblossom



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarblossom/pseuds/sugarblossom
Summary: Get ready for a whole pile of cheesy pickup lines because it’s Valentine’s Day! <3
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum & Satoshi's Pikachu | Ash Ketchum's Pikachu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Budding Love

Ash and Dawn were skipping through the mall with wide eyes. Everywhere they looked was covered in either a red or pink color for Valentine’s Day, and the two of them grinned at each other as they reached a small convenience store.

“Welcome! Those are some cute matching pokemon you’ve got there!” the owner exclaimed, glancing between the duo with a playful look in their eyes. “How can I help you two?” Pikachu and Piplup glanced at each other, acting innocent. 

Ash and Dawn sweatdropped, the latter asking, “Excuse me, can I buy some candy?” Pikachu and Piplup silently hissed at the owner when they turned around to grab a few boxes of chocolates.

“Sure thing! Anything for the happy couple-”

“Oh, we’re not a couple,” Ash and Dawn both denied, making the owner even smugger. 

“Deny it all you want, but I can see you two love each other. Besides, couples get a Valentine’s Day discount.” Ash and Dawn’s eyes both sparkled, and they sheepishly glanced at each other, small flushes of embarrassment on their faces. “Aw, you two are so cute!” The owner placed the boxes of chocolate on the counter, tilting their head. “So? Are you gonna admit it and buy these?” 

“...Alright,” the two of them hesitantly said with small smiles on their faces. Pikachu and Piplup glanced at each other, shaking their heads in exasperation.

The owner nodded, clearly pleased with themselves. “Great! You two make a very cute couple indeed.” Ash and Dawn covered their faces, before grinning at each other.

“I guess we do!” they both exclaimed, walking forward and glancing over the boxes of chocolate in front of them while the owner watched. 

Pikachu sniffed the air, poking and chirping at Ash, while Piplup gestured at Dawn. Ash picked out a box of expensive chocolates a few moments later, nudging Dawn’s shoulder and lightly brushing against her wrist. “Hey Dawn, let’s get these! I’ll pay for it-”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to do that! I’ll pay.” Ash shot Dawn an exasperated look.

The owner couldn’t hold back a muffled chuckle. Ah, young love. They don’t even realize how much they love each other. “I can’t believe you two weren’t a couple.” Pikachu’s ears wilted as he face-pawed.

Ash and Dawn both froze, sputtering and dipping their heads, to the owner’s amusement. In the end, Ash and Dawn split the payment and fled the store with embarrassed faces, not even daring to look at each other as the owner waved them goodbye. 

“Here, let me take those-” Ash started, reaching for the bag, blinking when Dawn didn’t let go. The people nearby smiled and politely nodded at the two of them after seeing the bag between them. Well, better than haters, right?

“...So?”

“I’m in if you are.” They both shyly grinned at each other. “...Would ‘Chu be mine?” Dawn giggled, gently tugging the bag away from Ash. Pikachu and Piplup rolled their eyes.

“Come on, let’s go check this place out!” Dawn exclaimed, taking out one of the heart boxes and running ahead, Piplup bouncing up and down in her arms. Ash chuckled, following Dawn through the crowds, who all had nostalgic grins on their faces. 

As they roamed the mall, Ash pointed to a carnival game stand in the distance. “Hey, I’ll get a-” Dawn held out a piece of chocolate to Ash, who ate it without question. Ash leaned down and grabbed another piece of chocolate, feeding it to Dawn as they stared at the balloon and dart game. 

“Hello there!” the person running the stand called out. “Would you like to play?” Ash stared up at the prizes and grinned.

“How do you play?” he innocently asked. Dawn smothered her giggle behind the box of chocolates as the person explained the game to Ash like he was a five-year-old, causing Ash to nod, holding out a dollar. Piplup sweatdropped as Dawn patted his head. “Alright, I’ll give it a go! Oh, and Dawn?” Ash grinned at Dawn, whispering, “You’ll be on my winning toast because you’re my butter half.” Dawn let out a laugh, shaking her head with a playful glee in her eyes as Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder.

Planting himself in front of the booth and taking a couple of darts, Ash reared back, eyes serious. With a powerful throw, the dull dart smacked straight through a balloon. The person running the stand jaw dropped. The underinflated balloons stood no chance against Ash’s precise and forceful throws.

There were a few moments of silence as Ash finished. The person running the carnival booth grumbled to themselves, before asking, “Which one do you want?”

Ash grinned, pointing to a giant blue stuffed heart pillow. Dawn couldn’t help but squeal when Ash handed her the pillow, placing Piplup and Pikachu on top and snuggling them. Turning back to the owner of the stand, Ash dipped his head. “Thank you! Want me to carry that for you, Dawn?”

Dawn stuck her tongue out at Ash, racing ahead, causing Ash to chuckle. They strolled through the mall and pointed out cool and unique items from the windows to each other, noting all the love messages on mugs and tiny plants to Valentine’s Day cards and jewelry.

Dawn stated out of the blue, “I love you, man. Thanks for this.” Ash chuckled as Dawn gave him a kiss on the cheek. Pikachu and Piplup glanced at each other with deadpans, and Piplup climbed onto Dawn’s shoulder opposite Pikachu.

“Love ya too, dear.”

Dawn shoved at Ash’s arm. “You’re such a dork!” They both laughed, gently bumping into each other. Suddenly, Dawn gasped, using one hand to hold her chocolates and pillow and the other to pull Ash towards a flower shop.

The florist noticed the two, giving them a grin. “Hello there!” They looked at Ash. “Do you want to buy a rose for your girlfriend? I’ve got plenty of red roses-”

“Excuse me, I’d like to buy one!” Dawn chimed in, giving Pikachu and Piplup to Ash. “Can I get a bouquet of pink roses and… I’m assuming you guys don’t have blue roses, so can I get some yellow roses in there? Maybe orange ones if you have those?” The florist honestly looked conflicted as they glanced between Ash and Dawn. “...Ok then, can I just get a bouquet of pink roses?”

“Yeah, sure!”

Ash blinked as Dawn stepped forward, buying the bouquet and presenting it to him. “Uh, thank you?” Pikachu tilted his head, chirping at Ash as he took the bouquet. Dawn took Piplup back, and Ash watched them march out the door.

“She seems like a good girl,” the florist mused, tending to a red rose. “Don’t let her slip away from you.” 

Staring at the florist in confusion, Ash muttered, “I.. won’t?” Pikachu rolled his eyes, gesturing out the door.

By the time Ash walked out of the shop, Dawn and Piplup were nowhere to be seen. Ash shrugged. If Dawn wanted to be alone for a while, who was he to say otherwise?

The friendly crowd almost immediately turned mocking. A stranger came right up to Ash with a smirk. “It’s Valentine’s Day, and you still don’t have a date?” 

Ash stared up at them. “Um, excuse me… sir?”

“What else would you call me?” the stranger hissed. They stared at each other for a few moments, both acutely aware of the crowd staring at them. “You little- Pink is a girls’ color, why did you buy  **pink** roses?!”

Ash raised an eyebrow while Pikachu softly growled at the stranger “...Are we gendering colors? Besides, I didn’t buy these.” Nonchalantly shrugging, Ash continued, “They look pretty, but they were a gift, not a purchase.”

The man crept closer to Ash, meeting his eyes with a scowl. “So you two just broke up. That’s so  **sad** ,” he sweetly hissed. Pikachu hissed right back.

“...What?”

Throwing his hands up in exasperation, the man explained, “Her giving  _ you _ flowers is bad enough-”

“Hey! You shouldn’t just assume a girl gave-”

“But she gave you  **pink** roses?” the man tsked, shaking his head. “I don’t know what you did, but you messed up big time.” Pikachu’s fur bristled as the man grinned down at Ash. “Being single on Valentine’s Day. What a terrible fate.” 

Ash blinked, tilting his head before spotting Dawn bounding joyfully in the distance. “...Are you alone?” 

“Of course not! My  _ girlfriend _ is right over there,” the man hissed, pointing to a random direction past Ash’s head as Dawn curiously stared between them. “You don’t have a girlfriend, do you?”

“Well, you still sound lonely to me.”

The man immediately lashed out, “You don’t know anything!” Dawn took a step away from the crowd, meeting Ash’s eyes as Pikachu sparked. Piplup gave a curious chirp.

“Yeah, you’re right, we don’t know anything about each other.”

“Is there anything wrong?” Dawn asked, standing next to Ash and wrapping an arm around his waist. Pikachu and Piplup exchanged glances before both glaring at the stranger.

Crossing his arms, the man narrowed his eyes at Ash, grumbling, “You’re so whipped by your little girlfriend-”

“Nah, there’s nothing wrong,” Ash responded, tucking Dawn under his chin and pecking her forehead. “Come on, dear, we should get going.” He stared up at the stranger with a soft smile. “There’s a lot of different types of love out there. You take care of yourself first, alright? See you around!”

The man only watched the two leave with a blank face.

When they reached an area with few people, Ash and Dawn both sighed. Pikachu and Piplup chatted with each other, nodding. 

“...Hey Ash?” Ash perked up, blinking when Dawn presented a little box to him. “I bought you an Everstone because I love you just the way you are.” Ash buried his face in the pink roses Dawn bought him, failing to muffle his laughter. Pikachu’s ears twitched in annoyance.

“That’s so cheesy!” 

“Yeah, but you love it,” Dawn teased, handing the box to Pikachu. “But seriously, I bought it for you and Pikachu, just to be safe.” Winking, Dawn giggled. “Think of it as a thank you for the pillow!”

Ash glanced at Pikachu, who chirped gratefully. “You really didn’t have to-”

“I had to pay you back somehow.”

“You already did?”

“I insist! Nurse joy gave me Piplup’s Everstone, it’s only fitting, right?” Dawn grinned as Pikachu took the Everstone necklace and hung it around his neck with a pleased chirp. Piplup reached forward and patted Pikachu’s back.

“...Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?” Ash asked. The people around them all grinned at how close the two were. Dawn lightly shoved at Ash. “Now come on, Sweetheart, you’re the cookie to my cream!”

“Then you’re the peanut butter to my jelly!”

Pikachu and Piplup both facepalmed as Ash grinned. “And you’re the blue to my berry.” Any other person would have probably stared at Ash in utter confusion, but Dawn only fondly shook her head. “Seriously, no wonder the sky is grey today! All that blue is in your eyes, and I wouldn’t mind being lost in those pools-”

“Oh shut it, Ash,” Dawn laughed out. “Are you a camera? Because every time I look at you, I smile.” The two of them walked through the mall once more, their arms filled with discounted Valentine’s Day items and hearts filled with love.

“If you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber,” Ash noted, brushing against Dawn’s arm. Pikachu and Piplup rolled their eyes, both jumping to the ground.

“Alright, you’re pretty and I’m cute. Together we’d be pretty cute!”

Piplup patted at Dawn’s leg, almost begging to be returned as Ash continued, “If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand!”

“Oh, a science pickup line, have a math one then! Are you a 45 degrees angle? Because you’re acute-y!” Pikachu groaned in exasperation.

“Then you’re a 90 degrees angle, because you’re looking right!”

Dawn mock gasped, “I can’t believe it, you know what a right angle is?” Pikachu’s ears perked up in alarm as he ran back onto Ash’s shoulder. Piplup tilted his head, clinging to Dawn’s leg.

“...My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U,” Ash said, grin slightly wavering. 

Dawn took one look at Ash before pursing her lips and stopping. “Did I say something wrong?” Ash hesitated, unconsciously running a hand over Pikachu’s ears. “If I made you uncomfortable, you know you can tell me!”

“Can we just… use pokemon pickup lines now?” Ash murmured, staring at Piplup. “I know that’s random-”

“Sure thing, Honey bun!” Dawn patted Ash’s back before scooping Piplup back into her arms. “Are you Turtwig? 'Cause you're number one in my pokedex!”

Ash gave Dawn a weak thumbs-up. “Charizards are red, Squirtles are blue, if you were a Pokemon, I would choose you!” 

As they walked into a store, looking over the shelves of Valentine’s Day themed items, Dawn remarked, “Then my love for you burns like a Charizard's tail!” Ash slung an arm over Dawn’s shoulder as they read through different Valentine’s Day cards, their starters rolling their eyes.

“You Weedle-d your way into my heart.”

“I just used Future Sight and it looks like we’ve got a bright future together!”

Pikachu’s ears tilted to the side as Ash picked up a card. “You must know Gust, because you totally blew me away, darling!”

“Oh, Pumpkin!” Dawn exclaimed. “You must know Earthquake because your smile leaves me shaking inside!”

Ash rolled his eyes, reaching forward and patting Piplup. “If you were a Piplup as well, you’d be impeccable!”

Dawn poked at Ash’s chest. “Two can play at that game! I think I need a Paralyze Heal because you're shockingly pretty!” Pikachu and Piplup both groaned, the former still cooing at his trainer. They walked along the aisle, casually nudging and giggling.

“You put the 'cool’ in Tentacool.”

“The only star I adore is star-YU.” The two of them both laughed, ignoring the customers around them either grinning or groaning in exasperation.

“If you were in a Pokémon contest, you’d win first place in the beauty category,” Ash whispered, patting Dawn’s arm before booping her nose.

“Aw, have you been covered in Combees recently? I just assumed, because you look sweeter than honey!” While Pikachu hopped onto one of the shelves, Piplup gestured towards the exit. 

As Dawn searched through the mini Valentine’s Day chocolates and stuffed animals, Ash froze when he saw a pink card with a Cresselia on it saying “You chase my nightmares away!” Pikachu also stiffened, glancing up at Ash.

“Are you a Skitty? Because you’re purrfect!” Ash exclaimed, his voice resonating across the store. Piplup narrowed his eyes, but Dawn didn’t notice.

“Well if I were a Skitty I’d spend all my nine lives with you!” Dawn shot back, blinking as she stumbled across a card with Arceus on it. “...You remind me of Arceus because you’re out of this world?” Ash tensed up, gripping the edge of the shelf.

“Oh, uh… I don’t know how to respond to that one.”

Dawn laughed, “Yeah, it’s so cheesy, I wouldn’t know how to respond either.” She held up a card to Ash saying “Are you legendary? Because you’re one of a kind!” and shook her head. “Let’s be honest, this one really doesn’t work considering we saw multiple Darkrais.” Piplup and Pikachu both stiffened.

Ash blankly stared at the card with a contemplative look. “Darkrai…” Pikachu huddled closer to Ash, patting his cheek with his tail.

“...Ash, are you alright?” 

Like snapping out of a daze, Ash blinked and grinned once more. “Oh yeah, I’m fine!” Dawn stared at Ash, before her eyes widened. She tossed the card back onto the shelf and nearly dropped everything in her hands to drag Ash out of the store.

“Can I… hug you?” Dawn asked. Ash nodded, stiffening for a moment when Dawn hugged him before melting into the warm hug. Piplup was squished between them, but he said nothing, only staring up at Pikachu. Ash dug his heels into the floor, clenching and unclenching his fists.

“My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, my partner Pikachu is right here.” Pikachu gave a chirp of agreement, reassuring Ash. “The worst is over, I’m safe.”

“Yep, you survived back then, you can survive and get through what you’re remembering now.”

“...I’m in a mall with white walls. We had just walked out of a store.” Ash glanced around, whispering to himself, “There’s a wooden bench next to me and Dawn. I can see one, two, three, duos, possibly couples… I smell chocolate and honey. I can hear my heartbeat and the crowds.” Ash took a deep breath, eyes flitting around as he ran a hand through Pikachu’s fur and patted Piplup’s head. “...It feels warm and cozy? I… Dawn, I don’t...”

“You are a good person going through a hard time. You’ll get through this,” Dawn murmured. “How can I help?”

Ash took a step back, staring at the bouquet in his hands. “One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten flowers.” Deep breath. “Soft petals.” His eyes were dazed. “Pallet Town. White houses with red roofs. The smell of my mom’s cooking. Green scenery and brown dirt paths.” Ash’s hands trembled, nearly dropping the bouquet if Dawn wasn’t there to catch it. “Oh Arce- Ahhh, I’m…” Pikachu slightly wrapped his tail around Ash’s neck, patting his other shoulder while Piplup gave a few reassuring chirps.

Dawn tilted her head, eyebrows furrowed. “Would a chocolate help?” Ash gulped, nodding and staring blankly down at his feet. 

“...Since I've said good-bye to Pallet Town

I guess a bit of time has passed

As with the number of scrapes, cuts, and friends I've got

They all give me a sense of pride,” Ash softly sang to himself as Dawn got out a piece of chocolate. Eyes sparkling as he unwrapped the chocolate and popped it into his mouth, Ash couldn’t help but smile. “It’s minty! And it has that tangy sweetness!”

Dawn nodded, holding Piplup with one arm and giving Ash the blue pillow he won. “And here.” Ash took the pillow, squishing it and running a hand over the embroidery stitches, deliberately tracing each ruffle. “Anything else I could help you with?”

“Can you ask me a pokemon question? I need something to focus on.”

“Oh, uh… What are five pokemon that can fly?”

“Charizard, Noctowl, Swellow, Staraptor…” Ash trailed off, lost in thought. “Uhhhh I don’t know, Butterfree? Pidgeot? Glalie and Gliscor could also... technically also fly?” Pikachu sweatdropped, but nodded in agreement.

“All valid answers!” Dawn sat on the wooden bench, tilting her head while placing Piplup next to her. “Do you have all those pokemon?”

“Well I’ve captured them, yeah.” Ash sat next to Dawn, tapping his knuckle against the bench. “My first captured pokemon was Butterfree, actually…” After a few minutes of Ash ranting about his past pokemon, he rolled his neck and took a deep breath. “Alright, I think I’m back.” Pikachu gave a proud squeak, curling in Ash’s lap.

“Glad to hear it.” Dawn leaned back, patting Piplup on the head. “So the next time this happens, I should ask you about your past pokemon?”

Ash nodded, holding Pikachu in his arms. “Yeah, please, thank you. You could also ask me about my songs. Singing songs always help keep me calm.” Before Dawn could say anything, Ash rubbed his neck, sighing. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“I actually took longer than usual to calm down this time.” Ash had a watery smile as he scratched Pikachu’s head. “I don’t know why you even put up with me.” Piplup and Pikachu exchanged glances, shaking their heads.

“What? None of your trauma is your fault! You hear me?” Dawn asked. At Ash’s small head shake, Dawn side hugged him once more, squishing Pikachu this time between them. “You mean a lot more to me than you realize.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You’re my mentor, my love, my inspiration, and the world is lucky to have you in it. Your creative battling style, your passion and optimism and enthusiasm. You’re an amazing person!” Pikachu chittered in agreement.

“No I… I haven’t accomplished anything special…” Ash trailed off when Pikachu and Piplup both screeched at him.

Dawn shook her head. “Yeah you have. You’ve helped so many people and pokemon already! And if you’re sad about not winning a league or whatever, no need to worry! You’re going to accomplish great achievements!”

“Dawn… Have I ever told you you’re amazing?”

“That just proves how thoughtful and amazing you are.” Ash chuckled, teasingly flicking at Dawn’s arm while ignoring the tears welling up. “Come on, Ash, you can’t deny that you’re talented. You can battle, you can do contests, you can even sing!” There were stars in Dawn’s eyes. “Seriously, what was that? It was so pretty and exciting!” Piplup also chirped in agreement.

Ash grinned, eyes still blank. “I call it ‘Type: Wild.’ I’m still writing it, so…” He shrugged, tracing Pikachu’s stripes. Ash seemed to know them like the back of his hand. Probably better than the back of his hand, considering he always wore gloves.

“I’m sure it’d be an awesome song.”

“...You put too much faith in me. Why do you believe I could accomplish so much? Even going as far as cheering me on every battle?”

“Well I’m believing in you just as much as you believed in me, meaning I’ll always root for you!” Piplup pumped his fists, jumping up and down in agreement.

“I don’t… get it. I’m always stuck in the past and haven’t been making progress all this time. Yet you love me so much, I… don’t know. I just don’t…” Ash put his hands over his face, wincing when tears rolled down his cheeks. Pikachu snuggled closer to Ash, nuzzling Ash’s chest.

“Because you’re a lovable person! You give the best hugs and reassurance, and you always know how to cheer someone up!”

“You sure you aren’t talking about yourself there?” 

Dawn giggled, hugging Ash tighter. “You’re an incredible friend who takes time to show you care about us all. You literally care so much about everything and everyone, and you make the world so much better by just being yourself! You help others be happy, and you inspire others to  _ be better _ !”

“How? I’m not a good role model! I’m reckless, I’m arrogant, I’m naive-” Ears wilting, Pikachu chirped at Ash, meeting Piplup’s eyes.

“You’re warmhearted, courageous, understanding. You’re a great listener, and you’re so good at loving people!” Dawn patted Ash’s arm with a small smile. “If you’re going to accept yourself for who you are, you gotta accept your flaws as well.”

“But… I’m so… broken.”

Dawn blinked, before deadpanning. “I love you, but you really can be dumb sometimes.” Ash choked out a laugh, wiping away his tears and patting Pikachu. Piplup also padded over, talking to Pikachu. “Your traumas don't define you. It’s hard to love yourself for what you’ve gone through, but it’s ok to forgive yourself for the past! It’s ok to forgive yourself for what you have done to endure the trauma! In fact, be proud of yourself for making it through these tough times! All that matters to me is that you’re here, alive, and trying to be better!”

“...I’m just confused. Why is it so difficult?”

“I don’t know either. You give so much love to others, yet loving yourself is the hardest of all?” Dawn nudged at Ash. “Treat yourself like you treat others, hm? Beating yourself up won’t make things better. You gotta fall in love with the person you can and will become! You don’t need approval from anyone else but yourself!”

Ash shook his head. “I’m not perfect.” Pikachu pumped his fists up and down before patting at Ash’s arm, pointing to Piplup, who chirped in annoyance.

“And I’m sorry you think you have to be perfect to be a good or lovable person. It’s ok to not be perfect. Sure, trying to bettering yourself is fine, but forcing yourself to be perfect is just unrealistic! Instead of hating yourself for the things you aren’t, how about loving yourself for everything that you are?” Ash only stayed silent. “You deserve all the good in the world. I know there will be people who say otherwise, but you  _ do _ deserve it. You’re worthy no matter you feel like it or not.”

“You’re actually amazing.” Ash stood up, face blank. “I love you, I do.”

“I know. I love you too.” Dawn scooped Piplup up, facing Ash with a determined look. “Compliment yourself more. I will always support you, but your life’s your own.” She placed a hand on Ash’s wrist, rocking it back and forth. “I want to see you happy. You can be gentle with yourself, but know that you can do better for yourself. After all, if no one treats you the way you deserve, you can!” Pikachu and Piplup both chirped in agreement.

“...Arceus bless you, my queen.” 

Dawn blinked, before grinning, patting Ash on the back. “I’d say Arceus bless you too, but it looks like he already did, Buttercup.” Ash gave a laugh, nudging at Dawn’s shoulder. “Come on, I want to buy us something.” Pikachu climbed onto Ash’s shoulder once more as Dawn gave Ash his flowers back.

Ash tilted his head, letting himself be dragged back through the mall into a jewelry shop. “What are we planning to buy?” Pikachu and Piplup both tilted their heads in curiosity.

“I know you have Misty’s handkerchief and lure as well as May’s half ribbon and Teddiursa model, so I wanna get you a gift to remember me by!” As Dawn searched the shop, Ash hung around the front, staring at all the little trinkets. 

Pikachu’s ears twitched as he spotted a pink Cresselia themed necklace with the word “dreams” spelled out in beads. Ash stiffened for a moment, before taking a deep breath and smiling at Pikachu. “...I think I know what the final line for my song is.”

Giving a proud chirp, Pikachu watched as Dawn barreled through the shop, dangling two bracelets. Piplup followed his trainer, glancing up at them with a curious chirp. They both had clear bands and a black and a white bead on opposite sides, as well as a little infinity symbol looping around a heart charm.

“Because we’re soulmates,” Dawn declared. “And whatever happens, we’ll always support each other.”

A wide grin spread across Ash’s face. “Thank you, Dawn. I’ll buy it-”

“No. Way. I’m buying it.” Pikachu and Piplup groaned in exasperation.

Ash rolled his eyes. “We can just split the payment again.”

“What about a ‘gift’ do you not understand?” 

The cashier chuckled, watching the two bicker. Young love, huh? “Are you two a couple?”

Ash and Dawn froze. “...Well, we do love each other,” they both said, holding each other’s hand. Pikachu and Piplup shrugged, nodding in agreement.

By the time they left the store, they were grinning. Ash mock knelt down and slid Dawn’s bracelet on her wrist. Dawn rolled her eyes, also slipping the other bracelet on Ash’s wrist. Ash slung an arm over Dawn’s shoulder, giving her a peck on her forehead, eliciting another round of groans from their pokemon.

“Oh, so there you two are!” Piplup climbed up into Dawn’s embrace, waving.

Ash and Dawn both stared at Brock, trying to stifle their laughter. “Hey Brock!” Dawn tilted her head, innocently asking, “How did Valentine’s Day go?”

A dark cloud floated over their friend as he fell silent, causing Pikachu and Piplup to laugh. Ash stepped forward and patted Brock’s arm. “Want some chocolate for your failed attempts?”

Brock raised an eyebrow, before fondly sighing, walking besides Ash and Dawn as they held hands again. “You got a discount, huh?”

“Yep!” Ash and Dawn both exclaimed, their pokemon jumping into Brock’s arms.

“Did you two have fun?” Brock carefully asked, noticing Ash’s red-rimmed eyes while placing Pikachu and Piplup on his shoulders. 

Dawn coughed out, “Ever the mom.” The flowers between them practically bloomed.

Ash laughed, holding Dawn’s hand tighter. “We already love each other, of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Inspiration here!](https://ao3gangficprompts.tumblr.com/post/190671441408/soulmates-arent-just-lovers)  
> Happy Valentine’s day, everyone! I don’t care if you’re bettering your relationships or bettering your own self-love, I’m proud of you guys regardless! <3  
> Note: the grounding techniques included do NOT work for everyone. You know yourself best, stay safe out there!   
> Random trivia: Cardioids have a single cusp and look like a mix between your typical heart shape and an apple shape!  
> Looking back on it, this is actually entirely a comfort fic based around cheesy pick-up lines and compliments, so characterization is probably a bit off. Hope it cheered some of you up though!


End file.
